A dream By: Ichi
by SUPER confection
Summary: The war between the Arrancar and the Shinigami has reached its peak, both sides losing comrades but neither side stopping, can love truly be alive during this time frame? GinxRangiku


_The sky... Is a shade of blue that will never be born in the natural world... It's almost as if wild blue roses attempted to copy the color of the sky…_

Rangiku Matsumoto, vice-captain of the tenth division, was sitting on the wall of the broken the Gotei 13, looking out at the ruins of the very setting she sworn to protect from the _others_. A light smile formed across her thin lips, her right hand slowly raised into the air slightly, small trembles moving through her arm and she quickly placed her hand onto the very wound she received in the war. Lowering her icy blue hues she looked down at her hand now resting on her right side of her abdomen. Slow trickles of the salt filled liquid begun to move down her face, coming to a stop at the smile on her face before falling down onto her lap.

Was this truly how a being-whom was still clad in her shinigami attire-should be acting? She tried to think back on the very essence of the fighting, was she really fighting to protect the ones she was fighting alongside of, or was she simply fighting just to see the mocking grin of the male whom she had fallen in love with, even in her moment of despair she couldn't help but smile, even chuckle. That man, he was the one whom brought her back to Las Noches, the single image in her head when she came to the first time after she was wounded though, was a patch of wild blue roses, resting amongst the rubble of the city in front of her, with that mocking grin looking down at her.

Even though she knew what she did at the time was wrong, she accepted it. She knew even though things was worse right then that they can only get better, after all she was going to be with the love of her life Gin. Did that make her a fool for love she asked herself, raising her other hand towards her lips with the clay bottle resting in her delicate grasp. The blazing sun beating down on her and the flowers dancing in the gentle breeze that shifted with the very beings of her attire. With a slight shift she attempted to get down, only to hit the ground, a loud crashing noise filling the air as she sake bottle she held slipped from her grasp and crashed against the chunks of the broken wall that laid on the floor, cursing herself under her breath she begun to stumble forward. Raising a hand she attempted to cover her eyes before coming to a stop, leaning against the wall of broken wall was the very being she was thinking of, the mocking grin with his slender frame draped in all white.

For once, the narrowed slits he called eyes was open, revealing his bluish green hues. With a light stumble she moved forward, the pink scarf that draped part of her upper frame slipped and was soon caught in the wind, sending it back towards the ruins she was leaving. With a smile she kept walking forward, running the back of her hands over her cheeks to wipe away the silent tears that refused to stop flowing down, even when she grasped the hand of the fox like male. Only to see nothing but white, but she was alright with that, she was fine being around the hollows dressed in their white uniforms, as long as she had the silver headed figure with her, she was fine.

_People long to be, like birds… Flying freely through the sky… Blue… The wild roses, the truth is they don't really exist…_

Its been a while since Rangiku left from the ruins of the Soul Society, she now stayed in Las Noches with the few remaining Arrancar's who wished to live within the white walls of the large castle. Although she did have a high ranking in the system due to Kaname Tousen losing his life in the war, although many people didn't think it was an accident that Shinso used him as a cover to take the life of the king. But no one truly cared about that fact. Everyone was busy serving under his/her new god, Sosuke Aizen with his right hand angel Ichimaru Gin. She couldn't even help but smile at the thought of the latter, but she cared less, she was glad that the two of them was alive, and she planned on showing him just how much she truly cared about him.

Sake bottle in hand she headed up to the room he was most commonly found in, his own sleeping quarters. Pushing the door open she peeked inside, a soft smile on her lips as she spoke in a calm yet merry tone. "Gin? Are you in here?" She asked pushing the door open more, she seemed so odd in her all arrancar attire, it somewhat resembled Halibel's but with the jacket stopping at her navel instead, something that Gin recommended for some reason that she felt only she knew about. With a soft creak the door opened up fully to reveal the pure white room with its furniture lining its cold white floor, with a slight giggle she pushed through the door, sipping on her sake as she does so and closes the door with a soft click behind her. Moving over towards the bedroom he sat the bottle down with a little effort on the plain white nightstand and begun to take her top off.

A light smile forming on her frame as the large breast that she used to get her way gave a slight bounce but she didn't mind at all. Taking off her lower attire to leave her only in her black boy shorts with her matching black bra she moved over towards his closet, pulling out the white robe with the black lining he so constantly sported around the area. Pulling on the robe she was surprised she was able to get the robe on but quickly remembered he sported his rather loose on his frame and it made her smile once more, quickly looking herself over to see that the robe stopped right there at her knees. Moving back over to the bed she moved her old attire under the bed, grabbed her sake and moved over towards the window and leaned forward, resting her forearm against the sill of the window and begun to sip on her drink as she awaited her love to return to his room from whatever business he was taking care of at that very moment, with a soft sigh she looked over at the door, half expecting it to suddenly be forced open.

_Fox's are more devious then a wolf…Wolves are dangerous its true…_

The silver headed male walked through the many halls of Las Noches, a light sigh breaking from his lips which was formed in their ever present mocking grin. His mind wasn't focused on the many arrancars whom was bowing to him respectfully as he walked forward but was on the long wavy ginger headed female whom he had taken back to Las Noches with him earlier this month, after gaining the castle as his own from Aizen once he reached the rank of god. A light chuckle did form from his lips as his mind went to the war, it was quite a feat one can say. But he quickly tossed that thought out of his mind as he moved up the steps that led to his room, his narrowed slits focusing on the door handle, quickly taking note of something odd, his door was fully closed. Opening his eyes fully he slid the door open, just in time to see the very female he was thinking about in his robe, drinking sake as well, spin her head in what he thought to be a painful motion.

Quickly taking note of her attire he slid the door closed behind him with a soft clicking noise and tilted his head to the side as he stared at her. "Somethin' wrong wit' ya clothes, Matsumoto?" Walking forward more as he spoke but then he noticed something strangely odd, she seemed to be wearing only his attire, but soon found himself in shock. While he had became in thought on her attire she had sat the sake bottle down and flash stepped over towards him, now pinning him against the wall and whispering against his neck, the scent of the sake quickly rushing his nose but he could tell she wasn't drunk. In a soft yet seductive voice she whispered to him. "I just wanted… to show you my love for you." As she spoke she was pushing her hands into his robe, intent on undressing him he thought as he looked at her, a soft smile on his face now as he allowed his robe to fall down into a puddle of white at his feet.

"Oh my, but ya do know… those clothes won't stay on long, right?" He spoke in a mocking tone, as if he was sure he knew what would happen but she seemed to not even try to argue with him, instead she placed her lips against his own, starting the embracement of their lips as she helped his pants to his ankles, using her delicate fingers to undo the teal sash before she broke the kiss. With a quick and swift motion she had her lover already unclothed and he let a shudder rip through his slender form as he looked her in those icy blues just before leaning his head back against the door, quickly feeling those lovely soft pink lips of hers moving down his frame, following after the slightly rough yet loving feel of her chest rubbing against his skin. Looking down at her he noticed she was on her knees with one hand holding his length and her other cupping the sac at the end, already causing the knot in his stomach to form as he leaned his head back and enjoyed the hand job she was giving him with the utmost pleasure. "Still as skilled as ever, eh?"

He spoke in a whisper just before the warm breath seemed to creep over his very form, looking down he noticed that she now had her mouth over the tip of him and was using her tongue to play with the flesh in her mouth, her hand gently creeping up and down his form causing a soft groan to escape his lips. Clenching his mouth shut he moved a hand towards the top of her head and pushed her hair out of the way, almost as if signaling the start of her current action as she pushed her head down, taking in the full of his length in one swift action before coming back and away from the tip with a soft popping noise, a small trail of her saliva connecting the tip to her lips that she quickly licked up while taking her own robe off. "Oi Gin, I haven't done this to you since we got back, have I?" She spoke calmly while taking her bra off, shifting her body around she pressed the rather large mounds of flesh against the sides of his length and begun to go up and down, her mouth open allowing her saliva to drop down into the cleavage to help stimulate her love.

Releasing his hold on her hair he leaned his head back against the door, the knot feeling inside of his lower stomach seemed to be moving to his length, the tip of which feeling as if it was going to explode right then and there as she kept her actions going. Remembering her question the only thing he could do was say yes, or at the very least think he had said yes to her. A few moments later and he felt it, the spurting of his seed and with the gasp he knew what had happened. Opening his eyes he looked down at her, seeing she had stopped her actions and looked down at the female whom face was now randomly covered with his seed, although she didn't seem to mind one bit, leaning forward she licked the remains from the tip of his being before releasing her hold on her breast and went to running her fingers over her face and taking the seed into her mouth via her fingers.

After a few motions of that she stood up and looked at the silver haired fox, a finger in her mouth with a teasing look on her face. "It must have truly been a while since you got one of those, you didn't last at all as long as you used to." With those words she fully took off her bra and walked away, leaving Gin against the door with his heart beating slight bit faster as he watched the heavenly being head towards the bed, teasing him with every step she took. Noticing her look over her shoulder as she climbed onto the bed on all fours he begun to walk forward, feeling his second wind come over him quite swiftly. "Hmm, it seems it has truly been a while. But how bout ya? Have you truly been satisfied since I been gone?" He asked in a calm tone before he leaned forward and gave her lower back a soft kiss while looking up at her, a teasing grin on his face as he knew it was his turn to become the predator, after all a fox is more devious than a wolf, as well as a fox leave _flowers._

_Lets watch a dream. A dream of a world of peace._

The slender form of the captain stood behind his childhood friend, a single action of climbing onto the bed allowing his ghost like form to move across the sea of white without causing much shifting of the bed. Upon grasping a hold of the female before him with one hand he gently grasped his length, the feeling of her saliva still present as he gently pushed the tip into her form. The slick warm pink folds quickly engulfing his form as he slowly but surely pushed in past the tip, a soft moan escaping the strawberry blond headed female's lips as she lowered her head but made sure to keep her bottom half in the air. He could feel it, as if he was a lightning rod, she was shuddering around his length at that very moment, how long has it been since she done something like this, was she truly simply waiting for him to come back for her to embrace herself in an action like this. Thoughts kept coming into his head one after another but it didn't stop him from his actions, with a jerk of the waist he sent his full length into her form, the whimper breaking from her head at his actions caused his wide smirk to quickly take form.

Reaching one hand he grasped a hold of her long strawberry blond locks, making sure she didn't try to escape his actions, pushing his hips forward and forward he rubbed the tip of his length against the tender spot of her form, her mouth parting open as he felt the warmth inside of her picking up, he was pushing her further and further with his actions, but not without paying a slight price for himself. Leaning forward he clenched his mouth shut, the feeling of himself climaxing soon reaching his form as he whispered the cursed words out of his mouth, only to hear Rangiku cry out for them to do it together. Jerking into each other the sly fox released his hold on her hair, pressing his hips against his form as his warm seed shot off into her womb while her face rested against his soft sheets, her form shuddering as it accepted his love liquid.

A short moment later the male found himself resting on his back, the strawberry blond resting on his slender arm with a hand under his form and another drawing random shapes against his bare flesh as they both settled down a bit. Sighing softly he shifted his head to the side as he heard her speak in a soft tone towards him. "Gin, why did there have to be war?" As the silver haired male begun to speak back to her she couldn't make out his words, it seemed as if she was watching a movie with the sound broken, soon everything faded to black and the feeling of her right side in pain flooded her mind, a moment later she felt the sudden impact of the earth beneath her, she had fallen from a great height, she could easily tell that in her current state. All she could see was the sky blue above her with the specks of white, as her vision begun to fade to black as her fellow comrades fought the arrancar army, putting their life on the line the mocking grin of her childhood friend loomed over her, a single blue rose in his hand that found itself resting on her chest.

She couldn't help but smile, why couldn't her dream of peace have been true, why couldn't she spend the rest of her life with the being she loved, was it simply like the blue rose, trying to grab the impossible? As her life begun to drain from her hues the silver headed male spoke but two lines while turning away from her. "Destroyin' love. I am sane but I love it." The last view the strawberry blond had was that of the war in the air, the war raged on without even noticing the vice-captain's spiritual pressure fading away…

_A canary's song is most beautiful, at the moment right before its voice is gone._


End file.
